


Little honey bee

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They danced together and they danced in groups with other youth who were trancing on the music and waving lights in mesmerizing patterns, hands and mouths and hips all tangled up until he didn’t know where he ended and everyone else began but he felt like they were all a singular existence and it was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little honey bee

Castiel quietly opened his bedroom window and slung a leg over the edge, balancing himself precariously halfway out until he could grab the gutter and shimmy down. He was eighteen, he’d graduated high school and he would be heading to college in a short month, he was an adult. But he still lived with his parents and he tried to be respectful of them. Castiel wasn’t certain if sneaking out past his curfew to spare them the pain that he was in fact growing up was more respectful than confronting them or not. It was difficult to tell. Sneaking out quietly won in the end.

Darting across the dark back yard and through the neighbors to the street over, he found a sleek black car parked there with it’s lights off but he knew who’s it was. Opening the door and sitting down, folding his hands in his lap, Castiel looked up to his older brother and managed a weak smile.

“Cas, really, do you even own a pair of jeans?”

Castiel shrugged one shoulder stiffly.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with my attire.”

“We’re going to a party not Sunday school. Come here.”

Castiel wasn’t certain how he could get any closer to his older brother but he scooted in the seat and faced him. Luke had a few new piercings since the last time Castiel had seen him, two in his lip, one in his nose, and one in his eyebrow now in addition to the rows of hoops and studs in his ear.

“Coat off.”

Castiel shrugged out of his coat, and Luke started loosening his tie and pulling it up, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt and rolling the sleeves up as well. The center console light was turned on and Castiel found his face grabbed in one hand while Luke brought a black pencil closer to his face.

“Ok, you’re going to need to hold very very still for this.”

Castiel was going to ask what he was doing, but he decided holding still should include his lips when there was a pointy object near his eye. Ah, Luke was putting him in eye liner. His older brother did seem to enjoy blurred androgynous lines. Castiel wrinkled his nose when Luke pulled back but didn’t smudge at it. He wasn’t certain why he was going along with this, but he felt something in his bones that wanted to stretch out and explore and see what the world was like beyond the small nest his parents had kept him in. A few of his older siblings had already moved far away and cut off ties with the family, and a few were still as close under their parents wings as they were as kids. There didn’t seem to be a middle ground, and Castiel couldn’t understand why.

Teenage rebellion was a bit of a normal thing wasn’t it, perhaps he was just a late bloomer.

Luke mussed up his hair and smiled, giving him a wink before turning the console light off and starting the car.

“There, still a bit formal, but ladies do like a sharp dressed man. Are you ready Cas?”

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to be ready for.”

“Free will, spreading your wings, a little rebellion!”

“I…. I think I’d like to try.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Castiel licked his lips and watched the street lights go by. Slowly suburbia turned in to the city then the city gave way to industry and eventually it became decay. On the far side of town, the south side, where a stalling job market and bad economy were starting to erode what used to be a thriving warehouse district, the abandoned shells of buildings stood with crumbling brick and bright swathes of graffiti across their faces, windows smashed out, weeds growing through the pavement. Castiel wasn’t certain what they were doing in this side of town.

Luke pulled in to an underground parking lot, near full to the brim, and tugged him along winding corridors until they were top side again, broken glass and litter crunching under foot. Eventually they reached a looming warehouse with corrugated iron sheets covering the windows but Castiel could hear the loud thump of rhythmic music inside. His stomach was churning with nerves but Luke’s hand was steady on his arm while his brother knocked at the door and sweet talked the bouncer, bills passed through a small slot before the door was open and Castiel was dragged inside.

If he had thought it was loud outside, it was overwhelming inside. Castiel could barely hear himself think over the music, and the interior was dark except for the constantly swirling pass of bright neon lights that danced over the crowd of people surging around him. It didn’t seem there was any free space to move, but Luke was tugging him through the massive throng of bodies and eventually they resurfaced to what looked like a diy makeshift bar. A cold drink was pressed into his hand and Luke’s eyes were shining mischievously.

His brother seemed to fit right in with a tight black shirt that was mesh in the back and ripped jeans help up by studded belts. It seemed everyone was wearing black or neon, or simply not wearing things at all.

An enthusiastically smiling young woman bounced over to them, topless, with purple fairy wings strapped to her back and tassels covering her nipples, a frilly skirt that barely covered her buttocks and ripped neon tights making up her lower half. Castiel squinted, noticing the little pasties had sequins around the edge and the tassels were in silver, swishing back and forth as she bounced. Castiel forcibly pried his gaze from her chest, her very perky, bouncy chest. Rosy cheeked, dark hair falling wild over her shoulders, the young woman clasped Luke in a hug and they were shouting directly in each other’s ears – Castiel couldn’t hear a word – while looking conspiratorially at him.

Castiel sipped his drink nervously. He wasn’t the sort of teenager that drank much, but he had at one memorable time been rather intoxicated thanks to another older brother – Gabe – that involved waking up behind the school bleachers in a bedsheet toga. Luke pulled a small baggie out of his pocket and shook a few white pills into his hand. That, was something Castiel had never done before. He might take a drink but he had reservations about this.

The young woman clapped her hands and kissed Luke, taking the pill from him and swallowing it dry, Luke took one with his drink and held one out to Cas. He shook his head no. Luke sidled up to him to talk into his ear.

“It’s just E little brother, it’ll help you loosen up, I think you’ll like it.”

“I don’t think I should.”

“Just one isn’t bad Cas, give a shot. If you don’t like it I won’t ask you again.”

“What’s it supposed to do?”

“It kinda… it just lights the world up, makes things more intense, makes you feel, makes you happy.”

Castiel looked to his brother, just smiling at him, and the young woman swaying happily to the music, grabbing a few glow sticks from a passer by that was tossing them to the crowd. His stomach was still roiling and he could feel himself clenching, anxious, but he wanted to fit in, he never did anywhere, and everyone seemed carefree and loose and wild, bodies grinding against each other and smiles open. Castiel took the pill from his brother.

“You’ll have fun, I promise, why don’t you go dance with my friend, she likes you.”

“What?”

Castiel was going to ask Luke to clarify but his brother pushed him into the girl’s arms and she tugged him forcefully to the dancefloor, looping glow sticks around his neck and his arms and unbuttoning his shirt more.

“Hi honey bee, I’m Meg.”

She was pressed up against his front, hands on his hips, crooning in his ear.

“Hello.”

Her laugh was bright, head tilted back, and she pulled him further in the pulsing crowd of people. Castiel felt the world softening in places and sharpening in others, a weird contradiction, and he might have paid it more thought but he found that he really did need to start letting his body sway along to the music how it liked. He might not have any coordination or experience, but he was lost in the sea of bodies and Meg was guiding him. It was hot, too hot, so he shrugged off his shirt to Meg’s appreciative and lewd glances, finding her delicate hands running over his slender torso and he put his on her as well, hands sliding up the dip of her curves and back behind where her wings were bouncing, colors dragging in his sight and strobing, bright and pretty.

He lost track of time, submerged in the rhythm of bodies and music and light, everything coalescing together and sliding like oil. Her hands dragged over his body and hands had never felt like that before, nothing had ever felt like that before. His mouth found it’s way to her neck, the tickle of her hair over his cheeks making him laugh and he pressed his joy into her skin, tugging out her pleasure, rocking their bodies together. Castiel had never felt so euphoric before.

They danced together and they danced in groups with other youth who were trancing on the music and waving lights in mesmerizing patterns, hands and mouths and hips all tangled up until he didn’t know where he ended and everyone else began but he felt like they were all a singular existence and it was beautiful.

At some point more drinks were pressed into his hand and his brother was smiling and laughing at him, Meg hanging off his shoulders. Then they were in the car and the street lights were blurring together while the pavement lines squiggled and Meg’s hands were down his pants in the back seat.

Casiel had never been with a girl before. There had been a – rather embarassing – experimental blow job with another boy on his swim team. But he’d never been with a girl. And Meg was soft, so soft and so shiny in the lights like her skin was made of jewels. She tasted like honey and earth and secret things and Castiel couldn’t keep his tongue off her. He wanted to devour her whole and be devoured by her so they’d always be this singularity.

She moved with him perfectly, beautifully, slender limbs pale against his skin, breasts heavy in his hands and eyes a wicked glint. She was a hot sweet pressure, a slick glide, legs clasped against his waist as she undulated on top of him with serpentine rolls of her plush hips.

Everything was different and marvelous, the strangest contradictions, depths he’d never felt and yet it was shallow, shallow, a toe dip in and he was there. He wasn’t sure if he was moving or if Meg was moving or where they were or why they were or why any of it was. Eventually, he passed out.

With a throbbing head and a dry cotton mouth, Castiel groaned and woke up the next morning. His stomach was flipped with nausea and his muscles felt cramped and over used. Rolling over, he found he was laying on the living room floor of his brother’s apartment in a nest of blankets with the girl from last night. Meg.

She was still wearing her wings, bent and crooked behind her, skin covered in glitter. One nipple tassel was hanging on for dear life. Looking around, Castiel found the other stuck on the underside of the coffee table. He had rolled on to his back, only to see lace panties hanging from the ceiling fan. Groaning Castiel sat up, looking down at himself.

He was covered in glitter as well, completely naked, glow stick hoops not very glowey around his neck and wrists, and there were sharpy drawings of flowers all over his body.

Meg snorted and rolled over, hand flopping out for him. She mumbled slightly before raising herself up.

She smiled like she wasn’t naked in someone’s living room with a stranger next to her. She smiled like she was exactly where she wanted to be. Castiel envied her that.

“Morning there.”

“Why do I have flowers drawn all over me?”

“Thought you’d like flowers, little honey bee.”

“Why am I a honey bee?”

“I don’t know, silly, you seem like a busy little bee though. Are you a busy bee?”

“I suppose.”

“Well there you go then.”

Castiel heard a laugh and looked over to see Luke sitting at the open line of kitchen cabinets that separated the spaces, holding a cup of coffee and smiling at the two of them.

“Looks like you did pretty well spreading your wings.”


End file.
